The present invention relates to a golf ball having an excellent flight performance.
In the past, to improve both the feel of solid golf balls on impact and their controllability, such balls were optimized for properties such as core and cover hardness under high-trajectory conditions owing to a relatively high spin rate.
However, it was later found that a golf ball hit at a low spin and a high launch angle will travel a longer distance. Hence, greater effort has come to be devoted to increasing the distance of travel in a manner which is in keeping with these findings. With recent advances in golfing equipment such as balls and clubs, designs are being worked out on drivers and other golf clubs built for distance that greatly reduce the amount of backspin taken on by a golf ball when hit.
Under low-spin conditions, the ball that has been hit will have a small coefficient of drag, which tends to increase its distance of travel. Yet, when the dimples that have been used in earlier golf balls are used unchanged in these more advanced golf balls, a drop occurs due to insufficient lift in the region of diminishing speed after the highest point of the ball's trajectory, resulting in a loss of distance.